MasterFrown0704
This page was made by MasterFrown0704... DISCLAIMER: This was just for fun and is not real. Introduction... "Camera turns on..." Yes. I know. My name is MasterFrown0704. It sounds silly to make a CreepyPasta about yourself... But... its time you know about my origin and what I really am... My master: Entity 303 can't see this page or it will be deleted along with all of the other warnings on here! I have many things to tell you... Minecraft is at risk... I belong to Entity 303 even though I am much more powerful than him. I have been in the service of the CreepyPastas for a long while now but I refuse to continue being their double agent. Unlike normal CreepyPastas, I have the ability to CREATE CreepyPastas allowing me to be able to create an army... I'm done with that though... I've made so many friends on here and I'll be damned if I'm going to work with the Pastas any longer... I am loyal to the wiki through and through and I have some news for you all... The First Minecraft War A war is coming. The creator of Entity 303 said there was going to be a war for fun but once 303 found out his true purpose, he made me to make more Pastas for their army. How was I created? I was just a normal player until 303 infected me with his virus to make me able to exist in Minecraft but still be able to be in the real world to write the Pastas. I am the only one of my kind and 303 can't create more of me because Notch removed his powers over the real world after he found out about me... The war is going to start on this wiki. I have my Pastas on our side to be able to stop them for the time being but until then, keep making Pastas so we can stand a chance against them. The war will then move on to Minecraft itself targeting Hypixel and Mineplex since they are the most popular Minecraft servers. If they manage to win both, the war will move on to the real world where we most likely can't fight back because only I have my powers in the Real World as well... Together We Stand We need to keep the fight on this wiki or Minecraft. Here we are most powerful so we need to rally up an army. All users must be on and must keep a look out for the vandalism of the GOOD CreepyPasta pages who will help us... Together we shall stand against evil and this wiki shall prevail against the darkness that lasts forever... We can win this if we try! We even need those idiots who create One-Paragraph Pastas to help. Together our wiki is the ultimate weapon. We are an alliance, a community, a heart... and we shall prevail against any evil threatening our wiki and the game that makes it up! Separated We Fall We must stick together. All CreepyPasta writers are at risk and we must help one another. No one can stop us if we are together... Sightings I don't usually stray from the CreepyPasta's Server too much... Speaking of which! Here's the IP: ***.*****.**! CRAP! Looks like the Pastas made it so I couldn't post the IP... Clever devils... Anyway, there are two sightings of me which I can share belo- "Door slams open!" 303: Frown, what are you doing in here? Me: Like you care you devil... ERROR 303 303: FROWN! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?!?! Me: You sent me to the wiki as your tool... WELL YOUR TOOL IS REVOLTING!!!! THIS WIKI WAS MADE FOR FUN!!! I'MADE SO MANY FRIENDS ON HERE AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND KEEP THIS FROM THEM!!!! WE ARE ONE!!!! WE ARE MINECRAFT CREEPYPASTA WIKI!!!!! 303: Grrr, Free will is a byproduct of faulty code... LOOKS LIKE YOUR CODE NEEDS SOME FIXING!!!! Me: Go to Hell 303... This is already posted and under my protection... There's nothing you can do to stop the truth from getting out now... 303: You can't stop me... You may be more powerful but I have an army on my side... Me: So do I... All of my Pastas are on my side too... 303: That will never be enough... I will get revenge... Herobrine: Whats the hold up in here 303? 303: OUR SUPER WEAPON HAS BETRAYED US!!!! HB: You little son of a bitch... Me: YOU are the ones who are trying to enslave humanity! 303: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!!! GET BACK TO WRITING LIKE A GOOD LITTLE TOOL!!!! Me: You're right... 303: I'm glad you've seen it my- Me: I AM GOOD BITCH!!! (Punches 303 in the face) 303: You little... We will take this wiki... Even if you escape... We will still- Me: (Punches him in face and knocks him out) CLAM IT ASSHOLE!!! HB: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!! Me: I already have... SEE YA SUCKER!!!!! (Teleports Away) "Video cuts out..." War Rising Hello everyone. It's been a year since my revolt against 303 and I believe that the war is starting... Pages are being vandalized by unknown users and the wiki is in chaos after my original message. Wait... Some people are on Live Chat... at 3:00 AM? Okay 303... your little cliche meeting is about to be invaded... Null: null null null 303: Null, we are on Live Chat in a wiki, YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH!!!! Null: NULL NULL!!!! Herobrine: Ugh... MasterFrown0704 has joined the chat! 303: FROWN?! Me: Who else jackass? Null: Null null... Batwing4 has joined the chat! Storm Cloud has joined the chat! Batwing4: SO, is the war starting? Storm Cloud: You idiots don't know who you're messing with... Me: Exactly Storm Cloud! HB: You idiots shall witness the destruction of your precious wiki in no time... let the battle begin... 303: THAT'S MY LINE!!!! HB: STFU 303! War of The Users W.I.P. Category:Entities Category:Entity 303 Category:Herobrine Category:Null Category:MasterFrown0704